


What if it were different?

by AliaSooan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Depressed Peri, F/F, Lapidot is OTP bois, One Shot, REEEEEEEEEEEE, Steven is a cute cinnamon roll, Steven ships Lapidot, TOO MUCH CUTE, barn mates, much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaSooan/pseuds/AliaSooan
Summary: A one shot on how the episode Barn Mates could have gone





	What if it were different?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually writing Lapidot! X3 I'm such EXCITE! I've had so many one-shot ideas for Lapidot boiling up in my brain for a really long time. I'm glad I'm finally getting my first one out! Enjoy! (/ ^w^)/ 
> 
> UPDATE: My god this is getting a redo, I know I suck at writing but I can do better than this XD Expect a redone version soon! Possibly today!

It was a sunny and hot Fall day outside. Peridot was laying on the floor of the barn, getting ready to give up on trying to make Lapis not hate her. Steven left about five Earth minutes ago to have "lunch" and she wasn't getting any new ideas. She remembered what Steven had said, "I can't think on an empty stomach!". 

The little blonde decided she might be able to think better if she "ate". Peridot knew how eating worked, Amethyst had told her. She was disgusted by it sure, but she would try just about anything to have some new ideas. She got up and opened the door to the barn, the sun blinding her a little bit, she'd been in that dim barn for ages. She made her way over to Steven's house, groaning at the heat. Steven wasn't in the house when Peridot arrived. She figured he was probably eating lunch at that fishy "pizza" place. Peridot looked around a little in search of food. She saw there were some bananas on the countertop. She ripped one off the bunch. "This Earth fruit will do." 

The blonde walked through the heat again to get back to the barn. Before entering she looked up at Lapis and sighed. She would find out how to make this work. Peridot sat down the barn floor and tried to eat the yellow fruit. When cautiously takes a bite, she immediately spits out what she began to eat. "This is DISGUSTING! How do people eat this? Is it some kind of joke? Ugh!"

The angry gem threw the leftover unpeeled banana across the barn. She laid down on the floor again, and this time curled into a ball. "This is never going to work." 

_______________________

 

Lapis was staring up at the sky. Thinking. The blue gem started to feel really upset about how she treated Peridot. The little gem didn't deserve to be treated like that, she was just trying to be friends. She starts to understand that she really was just using her for information, because it was her orders. She didn't actually want to do that to Lapis. The blue gem curled into herself a little more. "I think... I'll forgive her." She says quietly. "Plus, it's really hot up here. I don't think I'll survive if I don't come down." 

After a couple minutes Lapis flew down on her shining water wings. She walked over to the barn and cracked open the door a little bit. "Peridot?" 

Lapis saw how sad the little green gem looked and it broke her heart. She opened the door a little more. "I'm know how I treated you wasn't right. And I'm really sorry for that." 

The blue gem walked into the barn as Peridot looked up at her. "I understand if you don't, but can you please forgive m-woah!" 

Lapis wasn't watching where she was going and slipped on the banana. She fell on the barn floor over Peridot in a sort of pinning postision. "L-Lapis?" 

The small green gem looked up at her with stars in her eyes. Lapis swore she felt her heart skip a beat. Steven then walked into the barn all cheerful. "Peridot I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I had to go on a missio..." 

Both gems look at Steven in horror. Steven however was extremely excited and happy. "Awwww! You guys!" Steven exclaimed, looking away and blushing a little bit cutely. 

Lapis jerked out of the postision. "I-I'm sorry! I uhh.." 

Lapis was a complete blushing mess, and so was Peridot. Neither of them knew what to say. "I'm glad you two are "friends" now!" Steven made quotation signs with his hands when he said friends. "I guess I'll let you two have some privacy." He giggled and closed the barn door. 

"WE DO NOT NEED PRIVACY!!" Peridot literally screamed a few seconds later. 

Peridot then looked away from Lapis awkwardly. It stayed like this for a minute or two until she spoke, "I forgive you Lapis. I'm glad that you forgive me too. Even though you showed it in a, uh, interesting way." The green gem was blushing insanely, the scene replaying in her mind over and over again. 

Lapis giggled at Peridot's blush, "Thank you, and no problem" 

She then enveloped the smaller gem in a hug. Maybe this would work out after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The eeeeeeeend, sorry it was so short rip I suck at writing TvT As I said though I have a bunch more ideas for the future so stay tuned! <3
> 
> Please comment! I might not always respond but comments keep me alive I swear. I see them all :3


End file.
